


Shine Together (Bright forever)

by Reggie_is_my_baby



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luke is kinda a jerk, Luke-centric, M/M, OKAY WE GOT THEIR LAST NAMES BYE, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, alex and willie are in love, besides luke cause hes mean, bi tings you know?, but not really, everyone has someone but luke, everyone loves julie the first moment they see her, help im writing in boy pov, i cant think of anything else, i forgot what this story was even about, i keep getting more ideas, im in love with julie molina, im not a guy so help, julie is a sunshine, julie is perfect, luke will be nice after like one chapter because hes in love with julie, luke/julie are soulmates, oh wait soulmate au, sad boi thoughts, so are flynn and carrie, so are reggie and nick, tagging is fun, thats actually a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie_is_my_baby/pseuds/Reggie_is_my_baby
Summary: Luke Patterson doesn’t care about soulmates, never has and probably never will. But...it could just be that he’s bitter of not having one. Or not meeting them yet. Alex met Willie in 4th grade, Reggie met Nick two years ago and where was Luke during all of this? He was watching his best friends fall in love. He’s over it. It’s not a big deal. Whatever.Then enters Julie Molina, transfer student from New York City.Okay, he was wrongSoulmate au no one asked for lol
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie/Nick
Comments: 23
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...if you’re hear because you read my work “can you hear the music.” I’m sorry this isn’t an update for that. I’m working on the next chapter now I promise but I wanted to start this also so here I go. 
> 
> Oh if you’re new enjoy reading and check out my other work. You might like it :)
> 
> Also, short first chapter :)

  
Luke Patterson doesn’t care about soulmates, never has and probably never will. But...it could just be that he’s bitter of not having one. Or not meeting them yet. Alex met Willie in 4th grade, Reggie met Nick two years ago and where was Luke during all of this? He was watching his best friends fall in love. He’s over it. It’s not a big deal. Whatever. 

Then enters Julie Molina, transfer student from New York City.

Okay, he was wrong 

Well sorta

**

Luke Patterson sits at his desk, it's the first class of the day so his eyes are still dropping and his voice is still in the midst of sleep. This is his only class without either Alex or Reggie so it's the class he dreads the most. He doesn't have many friends, most of the people who tries to talk to him get too annoyed with his constant rambling to stay and become his friend. He doesn't care though, he's got all the people he needs. 

_It's slumps in his chair, she walked away after talking to him for 10 minutes. He barely started talking about the band before she left. Maybe he really is a loser._

_"Don't let it get you down, you don't even need a girlfriend. What's the point when you're gonna find your soulmate." Alex sits next to him, after just watching the horrific show his friend just put on for the pretty girl, he thinks any words of encouragement will do him some good._

_"Do you realize how embarrassing that's gonna be? When my soulmate finds out that I've never dated before. No you don't because you met yours when you were 10!"_

_Alex shrugs, he tried. That honestly must suck_

His teacher starts talking about a new student and he puts his head on the desk. Too sleepy to bother caring, he stayed up late last night writing, which he usually does anyway but for some reason, the sleepiness is hitting him harder then normal. Writing last night was a bust, that's all its becoming now, songs he throws away. He isnt connecting with any of them now, he's ran out of things to talk about. Alex often tells him to write out love and soulmates since thats whats on everyone's mind this time of year but he cant, how was he supposed to write about a feeling he's never felt? Something he hasn't experienced yet.

Or something he might never experience

It wasn't too rare for people to never find their soulmate, theirs so many people in the world. I'ts impossible that the person you connect the best with lives in your hometown. For Alex though, he got lucky.

The three boys have known their drummers soulmate, Willie, forever. Ever since the first day of first grade, he went to the same school as them and was in the same grade but they never really talked until fourth grade, Willie was in their homeroom class and when Reggie said hi to him, a marking appeared on Alex ring finger. They have been inseparable ever since. That was rare. Finding your soulmate so young and so easily, no one ever messes with them. Some people believe they have special powers that guided them to each other. Luke knows it was just luck. 

_Reggie was the first that came into their new classroom and look around, before he was followed by his two friends. Fourth grade is gonna be awesome, Luke can feel it in his bones. When they walk in the three best friends choose cubbies next to each other. Obviously._

_"Fourth grade is already awesome!" Reggie exclaims excitedly to his platonic soulmates, bouncing closer to a circle, Alex nods softly and looks around at the kids. "Have you guys seen these people before?"_

_Luke shrugs, "who cares, we don't need any friends."_

_A huff is heard from Reggie and they turn to him with questioning glances, "I want more friends. Sometimes you guys cant hang out all the time and i want to hang out with more people"_

_Fourth grader Luke is about to tell him that he'll always hang out with him but Reggie is already moving towards a boy across the classroom, his hair reached his ears which was longer then most boys. Right when Luke takes a step, a hiss is heard from Alex and he spends around to him. "What's wrong Alex?"_

_Alex shakes his hand out in pain and as Luke looks a bit closer, his eyes widen. The words, "Hi, i'm Willie" is marked on his palm._

Luke yawns out and stretches, as he does so he feels a sharp pain in his chest, most directly in his heart, the pain makes him cry out and everyone looks towards him. A few girls start to whisper and the teacher comes up to him. "Are you okay Lucas?"

He nods a few times and he hisses when he feels a pain on his arm, in pained rush, he pulls his shirt up and his eyes widen seeing a hand print burn on his skin. He stands up in shocked and the teacher smiles. "Luke, your mark is forming."

Multiple gasp are heard and he shakes his head. He cant believe this is happening, its happening now. It's gonna happen today. Is this what it feels like? To find your soulmate because fuck that shit hurts. He doesn't want to do this anymore. He wants an out. Why does it hurt so much? 

Luke starts stumbling out the room, feeling the hisses of his skin burning, but now its a new kind of pain. Like someone carving into his skin, he pulls his shirt up again, this time to look at his chest and sees the new marking of a tattoo. _"Oh, shit."_

Of course the first word she's gonna say is Oh Shit.

How on-brand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie walks in the building of her new school and the last thing she thought was she was gonna finally get the aching pain of soulmates

It's been a year since her mom passed, but the pain still hasn't gone away. Losing her mother was the worst pain shes been through. 

But nothing seems to compare the literal heartbreak she feels when she steps into the building.

Moving from New York to California was defiently a big change. She's not used to it being this hot in December. Her dad figuied they needed to move, New York had her mom written all over it. She couldnt walk down the street without seeing her moms face on a billboard. Rose Molina was extreamly talented. She was a star. When news got around that she died, the entire world burst into tears. Rose Molina was the Heart of America. The soul of New York City. But Julie didnt see her mom as the star she was, she saw her as her mother who would sing her songs before bed, carry her on her back around New York. SIng chistmas songs in the snow. She wasnt Rose Molina the star, She was mommy. And Julie lost her mommy.

Moving across the country seemed like a good idea, California has lots of big stars. No one would care that she was her mothers daughter. 

When Julie woke that morning and sat up in a unfamiliar room, with boxes blocking her giant bay window she let out a breath. It was time to start over, its time to move on. Her mom wants her to keep going.

A quick good morning text to her boyfriend, Jacob, and she's out of bed. Jacob was been a rock for her, from the beginning he was there for her, she had a good feeling that even when she did find her soulmate that he wouldnt compare to Jacob. It hurt having to move so far from him but they can make it work. They always did.

The curly headed girl makes her way to the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth. It felt weird, moving somewhere new, felt _weird._

She dwells on the thought for a few moments before there’s a knock on the door and her little brother peaks his head in.

”Can I borrow the toothpaste? I can’t find mine.” He walks in and already grabs the paste before she gets the chance to respond.

”It’s not like you’re already grabbing it or anything.”   
  
“Thanks so much sis” he smiles and closes the door. With that an eyeroll is giving in response and she finishes getting ready.

She makes her way downstairs and greets her dad, sitting down at the table as she starts to eat the food he cooked for them.

”Are you two excited for your first day?”

Julie barely gets a shrug out before Carlos takes over, “Yeah! I like meeting new people. It’s like...starting over.”

She nods a little, “yeah actually, I agree.”

Ray nods and continues eating, “I know this is hard for you guys but you’ll be treated more normal then before. This school has a lot of famous people’s kids. It’s not gonna be anything out of the ordinary.” 

She takes a deep breath and nods, “yeah dad...we’ll be fine.” She checks her watch and stands up. “We should probably get going. I’ll drive Carlos to school so you can unpack.” She grabs her keys and her bookbag.

Carlos hops up and grabs his bag, “see you later dad!” 

The Molina siblings go to Julies car and makes their way to the middle school first. Carlos turns to his big sister when she parks.

“Jules?” His voice is laced with worry and she looks at him quickly. Focusing on him.

”yeah? What’s wrong?” 

He takes a deep breath, “this is gonna sound so lame...” he takes another one, “is middle school different then elementary?”

She smiles at her little brother and ruffles his hair, “not for you it won’t be. You’re gonna be fine okay? You’re super smart and super funny. You’re gonna make lots of new friends.” 

Carlos grins and nods, giving her a hug tightly before getting out the car, waving his hand at he before making his way inside.

She watches to make sure he’s inside before she drives to the high school that’s only a few blocks down from the middle school. She parks in her designated parking space and she gets out. 

She looks around and can tell that his school is gonna be a lot different. Just by the clothes these people were wearing. Julie was never big on giant clothing brands. Opting to shop at stores her friends shopped at. Here though, seeing kids walk in with Gucci belts and Versace purses, makes her feel out of place. She shrugs it off and rolls her shoulders out, she looks around at the signs and makes her way towards the office.

Shes stopped as a girl with headphones on makes her way around her with a dj kit. It’s like she went to a school of preforming arts. Julie starts to walk again before she notices the girl had dropped a piece of her equipment and she quickly picks it up. Running over to her. 

“Hey hey! You dropped this.” Julie runs after her and the girl stops in her tracks, her braids swinging as she turns around.   
  
The girls eyes widen and she grabs it. “Holy shit! Thank you so much, I would have cried if I lost this.”

”No problem, I’m glad I could help.” 

The girl smiles and puts out a hand, “hi I’m Flynn, I’m guessing you’re new here cause I have never seen you before and I know everyone.”

Julie nods timidly and smiles, “yeah...I just moved here from New York, I’m Julie.” She shakes her hand.

Flynn shakes her hand and looks at her for a moment. “Julie? As in Julie Molina? As in Rose Molinas daughter?”

Julie puts up a tight smile and nods. “Yep that’s me.”

Flynn bites her lip, “I’m sorry for your lost.”

Julie waves her off, “it’s okay, but anyway...Flynn? I don’t know if this is right but Flynn Washington?” 

She nods with a smile, “yeah my mom is Odel Washington.”   
  
Julies eyes widen, “oh my god! I love your mom. I have a poster of her in my room. That’s so crazy.”

Flynn laughs and grins, “okay I’m glad that’s not weird, I have a picture of Rose on my wall!”

Julie and Flynn both giggle at each other and Flynn looks around. “Are you looking for something? I can help you find it.” 

She nods, “yeah, the office? I need to get my schedule.” 

Flynn nods and leads Julie to the building where the office was located.

She takes the first step into the main building and an aching pain stops her in her tracks. A scorching sensation on her hip and arm. She hits against a locker as needles prick at her skin, like a carving on her chest. The words “ _fuck_ ” appear under her shirt. 

She scoffs a little, how on-brand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something newwww
> 
> Luke perspective of meeting Julie :)

He hears whispers behind him, girls asking each other if they feel any pain. Some of them hoping they will so they can be his soulmate. He isn’t listening. He needs to get the fuck out of here. His head is pounding and his entire body is aching. God he feels bad for his soulmate. 

He stumbles out and towards the nurses office. Jesus where is this person? He feels his phone buzzing, which isn’t surprising, news got around quickly around this school. Most likely Reggie and Alex trying to find out if he’s okay. He can’t think about that right now. Right now he needs to go to the office and get a pass so he can get the hell out of here. 

The walk to the office from his classroom is devastatingly long. And it feels even longer adding his stumbling and jolts of pain. As he eyes sight of the office doors he walks faster. Cursing lightly as the pain starts to intensify.

He grunts though the ache and closes his eyes as he reaches for the door handle, as he about to throw himself inside, a body collapses into him, the persons hand places firmly on his chest and arm. His pain soothes and he gasp out in relief.

”Fuck”

”oh shit.”

They’re staring at each other. And have been staring at each other for a few minutes now. Luke brain isn’t seeming to process that this girl said the words. He takes a deep breath and as he goes to step closer, she takes a step back.

”I-I’m sorry but...but no..I already have a boyfriend.” His soulmate tells him and at the rejection his heart starts to break.

He scoffs, “a boyfriend? Who cares, I’m your soulmate. You aren’t gonna get better then me.”

She blinks at him before rolling her eyes, “you don’t know that. Right now it seems like what I have is much better.”

”Dont fool yourself sweetheart, that’s just how soulmates work. It’s me and you’re gonna have to accept that.” He steps closer to her with a smirk and she pushes past him, walking away. 

“Over my dead body jerk.” She starts to make her way down the hallway and he calls out after her.

”Whats your name princess?” He gets a middle finger in response. 

Luke grins at her as she leaves and he shouts down the hallway. “I’m luke! By the way.” 

She turns around and gives him two fingers. “Don’t care.” She continues walking to her class.

Luke rolls his eyes and grins, “oh you will...”

Hours pass since his meeting with his soulmate and he can’t wait to see her again. Even if she doesn’t particularly like him yet. She sure did have a nice face to look at. And her voice was equally as beautiful.

Hes been getting strange looks since he entered his third period. He’s guessing that everyone knows by now. You would think since almost everyone here has parents of famous people they would know how to keep some things low key. Everything at this school spreads like wildfire.

He wonders if anyone saw them in the hallway earlier, if his soulmate has gotten any attention because of it. He does feel a little bad. Having the school gossip about you on your first day isn’t something to look forward to.

Boyfriend? Such a waste of time. Sure, you needed someone to spend the time with but Luke’s here now. What’s the point of staying with something that isn’t yours?

Luke has always said he didn’t need nor did he care if he had a soulmate but now. After meeting her? He knows the feeling Alex described to him about Willie. Can see the look on his own face like the one Reggie had when he found Nick. It wasn’t something he only thought about now. He’s going through the motions and the one girl he’s supposed to be going through them with has a boyfriend.

Isn't he just so so lucky.

He doesnt let himself dwell in self pity for long. He has a mission. To get his soulmate to fall in love with him. They’re already soul attached. Getting her heart can’t be too hard. 

But first, he needs to update the boys.   
  


The first time they see each other is at lunch, Reggie comes up first, and sits next to him. “Dude! Is it true?!” 

Alex is next, and next to him is Willie, which really isn’t surprising, “And if it it’s true, why did I have to hear about it from _Samatha_ in second period.”

Luke sighs softly, “It’s true. I met her, first period. She doesn’t want anything to do with me though. She has a boyfriend.”

Reggie winces a little and eats some of his fries, “Damn.”

”Damn indeed.” The no sleeve wearing boy picks at his own food in frustration.

Alex sighs, “well did you at least get her name or maybe her number? You guys can be friend soulmates.” He hands a container that he himself can’t open to Willie and his boyfriend smiles softly, opening it easily and pecking his lips as he hands it back.

He rolls his eyes, “I don’t want friend soulmates! I want someone to talk to, someone to hold hands with. Take on dates. Be overly cheesy to the point she has to tell me to stop. I want all of that. I don’t wanna watch her be in love with someone else. And no I didn’t get her name.”

“Well you can’t do anything about that now Luke, she’s taken. You’re gonna have to wait it out.” Reggie speaks up and smiles as Nick walks over to the table. Nick leans down and gives his boyfriend a kiss, sliding in beside him and taking one of his fries. Reggie doesn’t bat a eye, he simply just watches him with a smile.

A groan is heard from Luke and he covers his face. “That doesn’t make any sense! God I’m so tired of waiting. Obviously she knows it’s not gonna work out with him because that’s not her soulmate! I am! And I told her that but she-“

”Woah woah, you told her that? Dude! You can’t just tell a girl that! Especially one you barely know! You don’t even know this girls name and you’re already telling her how to navigate her life? She might really be in love with him!” Alex shakes his head at his friend.

”why does it matter though Alex, she’s obviously gonna end up with me. It doesn’t matter who she’s been with or who she’s with now. I’m her soulmate” He drags out the why and looks at his blonde friend desperately.

Reggie rolls his eyes, “with that attitude I hope she doesn’t.” 

He looks over at him, “you know what? Forget it. This shit is stupid anyway. I’ve never even wanted a soulmate! But fuck! It would have been nice to have one that actually is available! Not everyone finds the love of their life at 10, or finds out the person they’ve been crushing on since forever is their soulmate. It doesn’t work like that for other people! Some have been waiting while everyone else is 10 steps ahead! So I’m sorry if I seem a little _tired of waiting.”_ Luke stands up and storms off from the table. 

The cafeteria is silent as he storms out, he doesn’t even notice as his soulmates eyes follow him out the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think! I really appreciate the feedback and would love to get some of your ideas for it!


End file.
